Mass Conflict
by Steel Scale
Summary: An ME Wars rewrite, partial Dead Space xover. Nathan Creed is hired out from the UNSC to clear Necromorph nests, and meets an Asari, triggering a series of chaotic events that reshape the whole galaxy for both the Citadel, Covenant and UNSC.


Mass Effect Wars Rewrite

Alright, for this version...I'm actually having it be after the Covenant Wars, like a decade or so. But I am not going to have an overpowered UNSC. In this, I'm allowing the Citadel a bit of a more fair fight against the UNSC and to a lesser extent the covenant. They're 270 or so years more advanced now so I'm deciding to imply they've made some advances.

You don't like it? Well kiss my ass then because I didn't come here to fulfill some extremely specific perspective you have on a fictional series, I came here because I like to type, I like Halo, I like Mass Effect, I tried to make an ME/Halo story, so now here I am because I like to share what I make.

And just because I like to say it, I'll say it once more for anybody who complains saying 'The council ships couldn't stand a chance against the covenant's ship ROFLMAO you fail you loser!' Well actually I have two things to say.

Get an effing life.

Kiss my ass-that's the one I like saying, it just really gets the message out there that I don't give a damn about childish complaints.

Same goes for flamers. I appreciate an honest audience but if you're just here to insult me then well...look back up at number 1 and add the following.

Get a girl friend, get out of your parents' basement and get a job if you're old enough, and wake up, smell those fresh daisies that I and so many others love to call REALITY! Yes, Reality, we all love it here in reality where you say that kind of shit to my or a friend's face and I take my base ball bat to your nose and then to that computer that you treasure so much because it's the only way you ever talk to that girl who you showed an edited picture of yourself to after making damn sure that you look close enough to Justin Bieber-curse his singing...sorry, I'm ranting now.

For those of you who saw ME Meets ST the first time, welcome back and I am very glad to bring you this rewrite. I hope it will outdo my old one and make up for my abandoning it. For any newcomers, I'm not as big a dick as the above message might make me sound, I just really got sick of the flaming PMs from people trying to pass themselves off as high and mighty the first time around-if I get them again I'm just going to be really disappointed at how pathetic some people can be though.

Please enjoy, thank you for coming to read!

I do not own Halo or Mass Effect.

...Oh and PS, this will be partially a Dead Space Crossover...

I don't own Dead Space either.

Xxx

**Citadel Expeditionary Research Vessel 904**

The Research vessel carried just over a hundred personnel, all of mixed race. Primarily it was Asari and Salarian though, with a Turian compliment of soldiers. They had been stuck on the research vessel for over four months now, examining this recently unexplored region of space.

Their primary concern was preparing First Contact with a local species in this cluster, the Humans, Homo Sapiens.

Captain Lania Curana was not officially a Citadel Officer, but a specialist commissioned to command the Research Vessel and bring it back in one piece after a six month investigation into human territory. Lania was Asari, just barely two hundred, and was one of those Asari who vowed they'd never be seen sliding up and down some pole while other aliens gawked at them.

She had begun her career in the basic Asari Peace Keeping Force. It was essentially a glorified police force numbering at over three million, but it worked, it trained its soldiers well, and an army entirely composed of Biotics was more than enough to keep the peace in Asari Space.

After several decades within it, she had managed to grab a position in Citadel Security, which-despite being smaller than the APKF was the most respected Law Enforcement Division in the entire Galaxy. She managed to rank up to Detective First Class within the seventeen years she had spent there. She tried to keep her career mostly uneventful when she had the luxury of choosing so.

If there was a dirty cop, she'd bring him in-maybe bust his balls with a bullet or two if he got too twitchy with her. If there was a drug lord or a slave trader who was bribing his or her way through security, she'd disregard any 'helpful advice' from her superiors to ignore them and dragged them in, also adding that several high ranking bureaucrats and C Sec officers had tried to insist she allow a wanted criminal to walk away. Once things reached the Director of C Sec those types were usually persuaded to shut their mouths.

Now of course she made enemies because of her own little vision of how the galaxy spun, where cops arrested the bad guy and then the world became a better place. But she didn't really give a damn. They didn't have to justify why they hurt people, or allowed people to be hurt, so she didn't have to give them a single excuse as to why she decided they were a menace to society based off of a wanted poster or a criminal record in the C Sec archive.

One enemy turned out to be the head of her precinct. He tried to have her written up on bull shit charges, but the Director-may the goddess bless his soul saw to it that any complaints against Curana or any other officers he had personally known to be trustworthy went through him or his secretary, who was just as worthy of Curana's trust.

Then, after she finally got kicked to the curb on account of trying to bring in an informer who worked for the Shadow Broker, she had enough. Turned out that the Shadow Broker got nervous when she managed to bring in his informer. He was beginning to talk, so the Shadow Broker had him silenced, and made sure Curana would go down as the cop who was to be blamed.

He falsified records of her sending the coordinates of where the informer would meet with them to give up what he knew. But he wanted her to know just how precise that he could be by allowing her to not go to prison on the technicality that the records were illegally seized on account of the 'vigilante' who had handed them in to C Sec. Due to the fact that the evidence was inadmissible, Curana walked free, but she was stripped of her badge.

The law wasn't good in Citadel Space...but it was easy to enforce where it hardly existed. Curana joined up with a mercenary team-whipped them into shape and helped them raid another mercenary group first though. She soon became their leader after they saw that they-green horns out of various military divisions were dealing with a professional.

They never made a name for themselves, never advertised their presence. Curana knew better than to blab to all of the Terminus Systems that there was a group of rather trustworthy mercenaries walking around, gunning for slave lords and Red Sand Sellers.

It was all too easy to find a bounty for any crook. If you were big in Terminus, you had a few people gunning for you, no doubt. Curana and her Mercenary Team of barely twenty mixed and matched aliens began to pick off small time targets. A red sand seller on Omega first, picked off with a sniper rifle, nothing special. Then an arms dealer who had made the mistake of betraying Aria T'Loak in favour of a promising reward from the Blood Pack, only for his car to explode.

Curana would collect the money and quietly leave. She made sure her employers knew her rules.

One- They would not exchange their real names, only aliases. Curana never used the same alias more than once every three or four weeks. That way t looked like several different groups of mercenaries were beginning to become bolder.

Two- They would not make any official agreements, all deals were kept off the records, and there were to be no electronic surveillance or a digital file showing evidence that she was even an Asari.

Three- She would only take a deal that was required to be finished as quickly as possible. All details were to be given upfront and then she would immediately take her team across Terminus, raid a base, rescue somebody, kill somebody else, then they would return to the meeting point at a specified time and finish the deal.

And Four- If you waste time for any reason, the deal is off. If the action has been performed, you will never have her employment again.

Curana never recruited, and she was careful to lose nobody on these missions. But once in a while tragedy struck. The first death was four years in, when a Batarian member of the team accidently was blown up during a fire fight onboard a freighter.

By then the entire mercenary team had thought of one another as a family, so they all mourned for the loss of the man they had thought of as a brother.

Despite what had happened, it had become obvious that Curana's strict training and attempts to teach the team to share her ways had formed them into something much closer than co-workers.

Four twelve more years it went on like this. When Curana turned a hundred and seventy she had lost five of her nineteen mercenaries, two of them Salarians to old age making them retire. They were no longer children; they were veterans of over twenty years in the galactic underworld.

Then Curana chose her best, her Lieutenant and temporarily left them when the Citadel offered her the chance to earn more legitimate money by guiding a Research Ship through Human Space.

"Status, Captain?" The head of research for the trip, Doctor Mordin Solus strolled over to where Curana sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by operators and her command crew.

"We've just entered the next human occupied system, Doctor." Curana nodded to him as she stood up, folding her hands behind her back. She wore a Citadel Alliance Uniform, which was essentially like a black and blue variant of the C Sec dress uniform. "Five planets with three inhabitable but only two inhabited by full blown colonies. The third has a series of small frontier colonies on it, mostly corporate sponsored if the communications and public chatter we've looked through is correct."

"Interesting. Third planet has signs of high resources," Mordin looked at the image of the planet as it popped up on a screen separating the back and higher part of the bridge from the lower and forward section of the bridge. "Questionable, perfect for colonization, perfect atmosphere. Reason for lack of industry? Dangerous environment? Perhaps i nearly stages already."

"No, human colonization always starts out with one large city that can supply dozens of smaller towns." Curana shook her head. "This has no capital, but just lots of small outposts and towns...but look at this area."

She indicated a picture of a region on the east coast of the smallest continent. "That looks like wreckage, and lots of it."

"Nineteen miles along coast and seventeen mile inland from coast." Mordin nodded. "Perhaps former capital? Abandoned?"

"Maybe, there's a large cluster of settlements in the mountains to the west of it." Curana replied. "Maybe they were the first settlements. They have signs of more advances than most of the others."

"Indeed, perfect chance to research human culture. Perhaps acquire abandoned data cache from city." Mordin said.

"Get Serath on the line." Curana ordered. "And tell him to get his team ready."

"Odd, not calling on Turian squadron?" Mordin asked.

"They're the official security detail... want professionals." Curana sat back down. "I want Ex-Com on deck in the hangar and ready to load into Hunter Mauler 3. We're going down there."

"Yes ma'am!" An Asari officer nodded.

"Hm...Still find it odd," Mordin said.

"What, the planet?" Curana asked.

"No," Mordin smiled. "Have not heard crew complain a Quarian is leading the ground team."

"I made sure the crew got used to the idea of Talo'Serath leading my Ex-Com team." Curana looked at the scarred Salarian. "The complaints died a year or so ago."

"Council planned expedition so long in advance? Odd, thought it was...spur of the moment." Mordin said.

"The council? Trust me; they take years to decide on anything, for all I know they knew about humanity before I was born." Curana dismissed the topic.

"Quite true," Mordin nodded. "Miss STG, always direct, no discussion. Just make plan, go in, kill or steal, get out."

"If only, if only." Curana murmured.

Xxx

**Beta Eden**

**1400 hours, 2564 C.E**

**Auro Campum, Ruins of Colony 78**

"If only I did what mom said and become a cop." Master Sergeant Nathaniel Alexander Creed-or better known to his friends as Nathan Creed grumbled as he looked over the lines of data being displayed on the holographic screen before him.

Colony 78 had been a classic walled town that Beta Eden's environment had forced the inhabitants to take to. But it had not been enough to hold back some rather vicious local fauna, and now there were just a few scraps of rubble, not even a wall left. It was only identifiable by the flattened ground. It was on the edge of a series of low hills.

It had also once been-once upon a time the main source of metals and ore for nearby communities. Its population of three hundred had mostly been miners and workers. However now UCD (Union of Colonial Development) had another stage where they had to provide for their colonies and had few resources to do so. This meant places like Beta Eden were ripe for the picking since few people settled anymore, and there were untouched resources to take.

So Nathan, one of their hired goons, was the prime choice for securing areas for mining crews to land.

Of course the hired goons were allowed to keep their military weaponry; otherwise there wouldn't be nearly as much success. With the past decade and with trades between humanity and the New Covenant formed by the Elites, some guy obviously had decided to go ahead and make fancy weaponry while a thousand other scientists spent their time by curing diseases or created new revolutionary power sources and rescued millions of stranded colonists.

But after a war that wiped all but Earth and seventy six colonies, nobody took chances. UNSC cruisers and carriers had their own shielding while smaller ships could now polarize their armour to greater levels. Slip space drives were improved, and of course the ground pounders and fly boys got their new toys.

Nathan himself had been in the ODST before he was 'loaned' to UCD. So he was decked out in ODST styled equipment and had matching weaponry to boot.

The suit he wore was a desert camouflage style rather than pitch black, and the armour was lighter too. Much more it could better maintain a reasonable temperature for his body. The helmet encompassed his entire head, and the visor was a sandy colour that reflected anything in front of it. But since the Covenant War the famous Bull Frog unit had...lost its personal profession as the Jet Pack users of the military. Now all ODST had an ACMA (Aerial Combat Movement Apparatus) built into their armours. It had a set of main jets on the back and smaller thrusters hidden on the segments of armour on the boots, lower legs, and upper arms. Because of this the armoured boots were thicker, but not ridiculously heavy.

He also had an arm mounted MA5M gun on his right arm. It was a semi automatic, high powered weapon that fired smaller versions of the fuel rod gun's ammunition. It was made for a more potent hit, reducing the damage radius of the explosion to the point where it would only take out one target per hit-but in return would blow it to pieces. It's ammunition clip carried eight shots each, and he had two spares in his armour slots.

And finally, he had an extendable diamond edged Titanium blade in his left gauntlet. Six inches of pure death for anything that attacked him.

These were all upgraded, more expensive versions of what the usual ODST got though.

He also had an MA5-2B assault rifle. Unlike the regular MA5 series this was more suitable for continuous combat, no requiring an entire clip to take down one or two enemies, and the range was far more reasonable, akin to that of the DMR and the BR-55. It also had an under slung grenade launcher attached to it. Six grenades for it lay in a bandoleer across his chest, along with plenty of ammo for both it and the pistol in his belt. It was standard issue for officers, used twelve round clips, and perfect for close up situations if he ended up in one.

The armour had other such gizmos, but enough of that.

Nathan took off his helmet and squinted as his blue-gray eyes adjusted to the sun light peeking in from the horizon. It was a rather foggy morning, so he was lucky.

Tapping in the code, the sensor activated. "Perfect, sensor 1 is up."

"_Gamma Two, Sensor Two is up."_

"_Gamma Three here, I just finished Sensor Three."_

"_Gamma Four, Sensor Four is online."_

"Command this is Gamma Unit, we have our ground sensors on line, what's the status on Over Watch?"

"_Gamma Leader this is Mobile Command Unit 7, Over Watch has eyes on you and sensors are operational, you have been given permission to proceed with the operation."_

"Alright, let's regroup on the dig site." Nathan stood up and put his helmet on before he activated his thrusters. Shooting off into fog, his suit's navigation systems landed him safely at the edge of a small cliff overlooking the dig site that surrounded the abandoned mine.

The hills were more tropical than the field where Colony 78 used to be located. It was a bit of a shame that somebody had torn up a part of the area, but now plants were beginning to grow again. But there was still machinery and even some structures left in the dig site.

A man in a suit of armour that matched Nathan's landed on the remnants of a vehicle. He waved to Nathan. "Yo chief!"

"I see you Gamma 3," Nathan nodded.

Moments later Gamma Two landed in the middle of what might have been a dirt road used by the vehicles years ago. He stood up. "Area's clear sir."

"I see that very clearly Gamma Two, now where is-"

THUD!

Gamma Four landed next to him. Standing up, she took her helmet off, revealing a woman in her mid twenties with red hair that had a mix of highlights in it and hazel eyes. She tucked her helmet under one arm. "Ready any time Chief."

Ten years ago Creed would have been tempted by her appearance. But now, in his late thirties he hardly had time for that anymore. Despite human advance in health and nutrition, it was like Creed felt like he was fifty at times. Outwardly he barely looked older than Gamma Four, Sergeant Rebecca Foster, but he was thirty eight.

...Felt more like he was fifty eight.

It wasn't his physical performance. If anything he was at his best. He was faster and stronger, but it was just how life felt for him in general.

It was like he was missing an important piece of his very soul.

Xxx

"Ex-Com, attention!" A slightly filtered male voice barked.

"Sir!" Six aliens snapped to attention as Curana and Mordin entered the hangar.

The seven aliens before them were composed of a Quarian, a Batarian, two Turians, an Asari, a Krogan, and a Salarian.

The Salarian was a Salarian STG like Mordin used to be, but younger. He was middle to late aged by Salarian standards though. He was Captain Kirrahee, a veteran in the STG.

The Krogan was almost as tall as the shuttle, and clad in black and red armour. His identification stated his name was Ataca, and his armour marked him as one of Urdnot's warriors. Oddly he had no shot gun or assault rifle, just a sniper rifle and a pistol.

One Turian was female, and wore the armour of the Turian Special Infantry...as one of the rare Turian Biotics judging from the addition to her red facial markings on her dark brown scales. She was Captain Genia Aesino.

The other was light scaled, with blue marks to match his blue and black C Sec styled armour. He had a blue visor over one eye and a sniper rifle hang on his back. He was a highly talented officer named Garrus Vakarian.

The Asari was older than Lania, and had purple skin. She had a fierce looking Krogan styled shotgun on her back. A former Asari Commando, Dosala R'Nay was a masterful close combat expert and a professional Biotic.

And the Batarian was the best damn pilot Lania had ever seen. Doro Escan, one of many Batarians who did not agree with his government all too much and chose to hop the border into the general Terminus regions.

The Quarian however was their leader: Talo'Serath nar IDenna of the Migrant Fleet. He wore pitch black armour and dark red cloth over his enviro suit. He had a full arsenal attached to his person, including a knife attached to his left leg.

Surprisingly, Talo was highly recommended despite technically being a child and obviously being Quarian. He had managed to handle himself in the Terminus Systems for years and had taken down quite a few criminals in order to make a living while searching for something to bring to the Migrant Fleet.

When Lania had first inquired to the Quarian about why he was on the expedition, he had merely replied that a Citadel Official who had an eye for talent was willing to look past his origins if he was a good little Quarian and did as he was told. He was offered a Citadel ship as an award, a recently retrieved Asari cruiser with decade old technology on board. It had been abandoned by its crew and lost near the Terminus Systems after a pirate attack. After the expedition was over, Talo could fill it up with supplies and equipment and fly it to the Migrant Fleet-with help from some other Quarians he would have to call on.

"Talo'Serath," Lania greeted Talo by his first and clan name. "Your ground team is ready?"

"If they were not I'd have even less of a right to be here in their eyes." Talo replied, standing up straight, hands folded behind his back. "We are prepared to deploy at any time."

"Load up and prepare to drop then," Lania checked the pistol strapped to her hip, and picked up a Citadel Military Issue M-8 Avenger. It was reliable in 9 out of 10 fire fights...the tenth was when you go up against mechs and you don't have any specialized ammunition to take it on.

Mordin had an M-9 Tempest SMG in his belt, and next to it was an M-3 Predator heavy pistol. His STG training had not been forgotten, and Lania had seen him when he sparred with Garrus and Talo. Neither could defeat him unless they used a trick...which he never fell for again, but he had once said 'One loss enough to lose life, no second round after death.' At least he wasn't like most Salarians of his calibre and intelligence, who would be rather arrogant or foolish in their own special way.

"I've been waiting for months to drive this thing." Doro chuckled as he climbed the ladder leading to the cat walk that took him to the area right next to the drop ship's cockpit. The ship was a Hunter-Mauler redesigned for ferrying troops to and from ships in orbit to planetary surfaces. Capable of holding twelve passengers and two pilots, the HM held a pair of mass accelerators on its wings, and a smaller automatic chin gun. The main weaponry was the rack of missiles that extended out of the belly of the ship on command. It could destroy entire enemy convoys if the plot was good enough.

"Ex-Com, load up!" Talo'Serath ordered, coolly issuing the order instead of barking at them like a drill instructor.

Curana and Mordin climbed in after the Ex-Com members, strapping themselves in.

"Clear to launch in three, two, one." The docking clamps released the HM, and it's thrusters roared to life. It shot out of the hangar and angled towards the planet.

"Stealth systems engaged," Doro announced over the speaker. "We're good Captain."

"Keep us on course to LZ 4," Curana ordered. "It's more isolated and I'd rather not risk encountering wandering humans."

Xxx

"So this is it?" Creed started down the hole.

"Yep," Rebecca took a flare from one of the holsters of Gamma Three-Sergeant Delgado's armour. She activated t and dropped it into the hole. The green light began to fade until it hit the ground about a hundred feet below. "Usual size and depth for Necros."

"So is there any sign of radiation?" Gamma Two-Sergeant Williams asked.

"Negative," Delgado shook his head. "If there was, our sensors would have been set off as soon as they went on line."

"Delgado, head out to the relays and make sure they're working properly." Nathan said. "This wouldn't be the first time an incorrect frequency or some interference from weather messed up the satellite triangulation."

"On it sir," Delgado hit his thrusters and shot into the air, landing in the trees.

"Williams, get the Javelin set up." Nathan ordered.

"Aye sir," Williams knelt, taking off his helmet.

Williams had traits of oriental and European heritage, mostly Chinese and Italian. After five hundred more years it was impossible to use the word ethnicity anymore, so nobody bothered with it. On the bright side supremacist groups died out, but were replaced with human supremacy groups after the Covenant War. People opposed contact with the Elites or other now friendly covenant factions, who had exterminated billions of humans during the war. But there were more people who were just grateful to be alive.

Williams' hair was short and dark, the usual marine style that had been allowed to grow a bit after being sent to be a mercenary for a corporation. He was considered attractive, but he was a married man who's hormones were frozen unless his wife was around. And seeing as she was back on Earth he had no time for any flings.

Williams began to assemble a small, spherical device. When he was done, he twisted the two pieces of the outer shell into place with a 'click'. "Ready to be armed."

The Javelin tactical bomb was the best choice for dealing with what Gamma Squad had been deployed to locate and terminate. This one nest was all that made the region unsafe for re-colonization and production.

"_Delgado here! One of the relays is trashed! I mean ripped the hell up!_" Delgado shouted. _"One more is registering a contact-wait ,three now! We have company!"_

"Get back here Delgado," Creed said calmly and tersely so as not to panic the nervous soldier. "We'll detonate the Javelin and call in for an M-Archer to finish them off."

M-Archer, makeshift Archer. It was a rather cute trick some people used, taking the warhead of an Archer missile and repurposing it to be used more like a bomb dropped by bombers. It was also a favourite for cleaning out problems like this. It was especially effective if two or more missiles were dropped, attached to a highly unstable mini-reactor. And that was what the situation called for.

"_Call of Honour_ this is Gamma Leader, be advised we have located Necro Nest," Creed said. "Preparing Javelin. Get a Pelican down here to drop us an M-Archer, preferably two shells with a Mini attached."

"_Call of Honour, we read you Gamma, deploying Charlie 733, ETA is 4 minutes."_

"We'll hold out until then, Gamma out." Creed put his helmet on, as did Williams and Rebecca. Delgado landed several feet away. "Check your weapons Gamma! Williams, pass me the Javelin!"

Williams tossed the sphere to Creed, who tapped an access code into it, activating the detonation sequence. He tossed it down the hole. "Move! MOVE!"

The four ODSTs dove away from the hole, taking cover where ever possible. A tower of fire shot into the sky as the earth shook. The shrieks of the creatures under the surface were drowned out by the explosion, and silenced by the Earth collapsing upon them.

"Javelin detonation confirmed!" Williams shouted. "Incomng!"

Creed spun, bringing up his MA5M. His armour registered the danger of the creature charging out of the trees towards him, and the first undersized fuel rod was chambered. The device glowed green to confirm it was activated...

And he fired the first round. It shot through the air, and struck the creature in the chest ,blowing it to pieces. But more of them came out, shrieking in rage.

"Engage! Engage!" Creed shouted.

The creatures walked on two legs, some faster than others. Their arms were enlarged, and tipped with bone like blades. Their flesh was rotting, practically falling off with each movement, their jaws open wide and thirsty for blood. Some wore tattered clothing of all kinds, some even had hair leftover.

But the Necromorphs, which had once been very much human were too far gone to ever be human again. They now lived to kill in a mindless slaughter.

And right now they were after the intruders who had destroyed their nest.

Xxx

**Necromorph Data**

**The first Necromorph incident was in 2508, on the planet Aegis VII, where a supposed artefact of the now extinct Unitoligist religion had been discovered. The Marker was later confirmed to be the source of an outbreak of violence and mayhem on Aegs VII's colony ,and later spreading to the USG **_**Ishimura**_**, part of the only recently decommissioned planet crackers and the very first ever made-planet crackers are re-commissioned as carriers and transports. The violent assailants soon developed into full blown mutated monsters which were capable of fighting even when shot with several clips of assault rifle ammunition.**

**Tactical Dismemberment was developed as one of many ways to combat these Necromorphs. Soon the marker was returned to Aegis VII, and 32 out of over 2000 colonists and crew were left alive. But three years later, on the Sprawl Station of Saturn's moon, Titan became the next target of Necromorph attacks. Luckily Colonial Security had been cautioned when a Marker had been brought onto the Sprawl for research, and seventeen thousand out of the Sprawl's thirty thousand inhabitants were safely evacuated. The outbreak suddenly halted after on Isaac Clarke had entered the facility where the Marker was stored, killing colonial security and murdering Hans Tiedermann in self defence.**

**The documents regarding the Marker were sealed, and Isaac Clarke and fellow survivor Ellie Langford were transported to Earth where they were forced to promise never to reveal the details of the Marker. They currently live in retirement on Terra Nova.**

**Necromorph pockets appear whenever a Marker is discovered, but are usually put down. But several escape and spread, but mostly on isolated colonies where it is easier to avoid the trained soldiers of the UNSC.**

**Luckily, these pockets are usually eliminated before they can evolve into large Necromorph variants.**

**End of chapter**

**I own nothing, Mass Effect, Halo, and DeaD Space are property of their respective owners.**

**Enjoy the remake!**

**And...crap, it seems that due to my tired state while finishing this chapter I stupidly put Xenomorph-from Aliens instead of Necromorph-from Dead Space...**

**Nobody say a word.**


End file.
